O Caçador de Cores
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: O cinza era sua perdição, nela, um triunfo inigualável. Caçador e ladra. Na disputa pelo comando, as cores significam mais do que apenas borrões em pérfidos olhos azuis.


**O Caçador de Cores**

_**§§Dedicado, com carinho e uma dedicação palpável, a minha adorável cunhada Bellinha§§**_

**Como o tolo caçador de pipas, aquele que sabe que nunca as encontrará, porque não sabe voar, eu estou a procurar cores, aquelas que sei que não poderei olhar. **

**Não me venha com aquele vermelho rebuscado. O sangue pode respingar pela nossa pia de porcelana.**

**Eu ainda não o enxergo. **

**Não me dê um lilás delicado. A flor pode brotar e perecer no mesmo dia.**

**Eu ainda não o enxergo. **

**Não me exponha aos seus amarelos canários. Os pássaros podem cantar aquela fúnebre canção. **

**E eu ainda não enxergo. **

**O que eu busco, o que o cinza não me deixa ver, é o teu azul. **

**Não jogue na minha cara, luz maldita, a incapacidade de meu cinza. O meu cinza que não é prateado, como meus cabelos. O meu cinza tímido, quase inexistente, que não chega aos pés do azul que seus olhos jorram sobre os meus. **

**Precisei perder minhas cores para que você ganhasse as suas vitórias.**

**Conte suas histórias desgraçadas para ouvidos que as querem ouvir. Eu não quero sua voz. Eu não sou surdo. **

**Converse sobre suas malditas malandragens para bocas que estiverem dispostas a responder. Eu não quero ouvir minha voz. Eu não sou mudo. **

**E ofereça aos privilegiados suas cores invejosas. Eu as quero. Quero-as mais do que tudo. Por incrível que pareça, não sou cego. **

**E a sinuosa venda azul encobre meus ouvidos, cerra meus lábios, corrói meus olhos. Sua sutil provocação. Meus defeitos, seus triunfos. **

**Minhas frustrações. Suas cores. **

**Seja o que você for, não é musa, não é deusa, não é bela, não está aqui, nunca esteve. **

**Você é apenas uma ladra de cores. **

**Como se seus lábios fossem pincéis, eles drenaram de mim aquelas que agora eu caço. **

**E você ri, gaivota. Ri de uma alegria furtada. **

**_"Trouxe-lhe um presente". _**

**Olho-te, esquecendo-me. E aquela venda tenta-me novamente. Prende pensamentos. Não ouse furtá-los também. **

**_"É outro pássaro". _**

**Você põe na minha frente. Ele tenta fugir, você o engaiola. Nos seus olhos, não há dó da criatura sem liberdade. Nos meus, não a cor da criatura acorrentada. **

**_"Que cor ele é?". _**

**_"Interessa? Você nunca a verá". _**

**_"Posso caçar". _**

**_"Cace, o faça, ó bravo caçador", _você aproxima o rosto cinza. _"Porém, quando as nuvens tornassem-se cinzas, você...", _ria, ria, faça troça dos meus tesouros roubados. _"As nuvens são sempre cinzas para você, não são?". _**

**_"Isto lhe diverte". _**

**_"Não comove". _**

**_"Entretanto diverte?". _**

**_"Privilegiada sou. Se não me divertisse, nada teria nada fazer com você". _**

**_"Roubou-me as cores. Simplesmente parta". _**

**_"E quem as trará, se eu partir?". _**

**_"Isto hei de descobrir". _**

**_"Não é corajoso para caçar". _**

**_"Não é covarde para partir". _**

**_"Então decido ficar". _**

**_"Então continuo a caçar". _**

**Continuaremos a trocar palavras até que minha noite cinza ordene minha retirada. Quando a manhã chegar, você trará-me outro pássaro. Canário, sabiá, talvez um dia até um falcão. Os colocará em gaiolas, sorrirá, quase inocente, por privar-me da loucura das cores, enxergá-las, ter o controle sobre o nada que tenho. **

**_"Você já as viu, porque as quer ainda?". _**

**_"Não as vi em você". _**

**_"O azul dos meus olhos?". _**

**_"E o vermelho de sua boca". _**

**_"O roxo dela". _**

**_"É fria". _**

**_"Por isso é roxa". _**

**_"Temos pássaros roxos". _**

**_"Prefiro tua boca". _**

**_"Porque a beija?". _**

**_"Porque é livre". _**

**_"Posso libertar o pássaro". _**

**_"Meu não será mais". _**

**_"E quem disse que a boca é tua?". _**

**_"Se não fosse minha, você não iria ficar". _**

**O daltônico do meu cinza cansou-se da frieza do seu azul. **

**_"Então trar-te-ei uma borboleta, assim, poderei ir". _**

**_"Traga-me uma mariposa". _**

**_"É feia, não virá". _**

**_"É cinza, apaixonar-se-á por meus olhos, virá". _**

**_"Então sou mariposa"._**

**_"Mariposa azul". _**

**_"Quero ser uma gaivota". _**

**_"Gaivota azul". _**

**_"Não finja que sabe o que é o azul". _**

**_"Não finjo, eu sinto". _**

**_"Sente o azul?". _**

**_"Sinto seus olhos". _**

**_"E o que eles dizem?". _**

**_"Que ladrões e caçadores, cafajestes e vagabundos, mimados e egocêntricos, só tem uma única finalidade". _**

**_"E qual seria esta?". _**

**_"Ter para perder. Segurar para sofrer. Ver para esquecer". _**

**_"Crer para pintar". _**

**_"Pintar para amar". _**

**Ela sorri, a ladra sumiu de seus olhos. Aproxima-me, abraça-me, diz que ama-me. Esquece o pássaro. **

**O meu cinza esquece o azul. **

**Até amanhã, meu deus. **

**Até amanhã, quando eu precisar caçar. **

**E ela novamente, precisar roubar. **

**FIM**

* * *

**n.n **

**Antes de qualquer dúvida, porque eu sei que existem muitas, vou explicar primeiramente, caso alguém não tenha entendido, o que o meu personagem masculino é: **

**Inuyasha (sim, sim, era ele! >. ) sofre de uma doença conhecida chamada daltonismo. Apesar de perceber a variação de tonalidades, a cor que predomina é basicamente cinza. Não que eu tenha feito pesquisas sobre o assunto, mas algumas pessoas que sofrem desta doença tem uma aptidão incrível em seus outros sentidos, como olfato e audição. Então, creio que o nosso hanyou tinha percepções avançadas, mas sua maior frustração o consumia. Não ver os olhos de Kagome (Sim, sim, era ela! XD), o deixava maluco. **

**Agora, por falar em loucura, Kagome tornou-se, nessa minha obra, uma sádica. Ela quer ter o controle absoluto da relação. E para tê-lo, ela usa o ponto fraco de seu amante, o daltonismo. Chantageando-o com cores que ele não pode ver, pássaros exuberantemente coloridos e todo o tipo de frustração revertida, ela o tem. **

**Quando ele diz "Ladra de Cores", não quer dizer que ela tenha lhe causado a doença, como deve ter passado por algumas mentes insanas de meus leitores (XD). Ela simplesmente o lembra da doença e lembra que aquela é uma impotência. Inuyasha não nasceu daltônico. Pode ver, por um determinado tempo, cores, até que esta doença o acometeu. Razão está do verso: _"Você já as viu, porque as quer ainda?". _**

**"O Caçador de Pipas" é um romance maravilhoso de um escritor Khaled Hosseini. A história do livro nada tem a ver com a minha. Na realidade, relata a amizade entre dois jovens afegãos em tempos de guerra. Eu citei, no primeiro verso, "Como o tolo caçador de pipas", porque dá uma impressão de leveza a história. Um homem não pode caçar pipas, no sentido da palavra. Tão pouco cores... Mas isto é um romance, então... XD **

**Agora, minha dedicatória: Bellinha, querida, quando eu decidi fazer esta história para você, procurei encaixar a loucura pela qual sou apaixonada e uma certa doçura. Pássaros são doces, olhos azuis também. Espero que tenha lhe agradado, pois eu adorei escrever. n.n **

**E a um outro ser denominado Daslee, eu já aviso desde já que tenho minha vingança planejada, e ela envolve mímicos, bailarinas e... loucura, é lógico! XD **

**Obrigada, minna! n.n **

**Kisu! o.o **


End file.
